cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
OG-TOP MDoAP
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=38069 |date = October 28, 2008 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The OG-TOP MDoAP is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between The Order of the Paradox and Old Guard. It was announced on October 28, 2008. It was originally signed as a Mutual Defense Pact on September 6, 2007. Text of the Treaty TOP and Old Guard Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact Preamble The Order of the Paradox (hereafter known as TOP) and Old Guard (hereafter known as OG) wish to formally cement a friendship that has blossomed in the past few months. As such we, the undersigned, become joined by this treaty signifying our mutual respect for each other in all mediums. The undersigned agree to the terms outlined below. Article I: Non-Aggression 1. The undersigned agree we will not treat each other in an aggressive manner either by word or deed. Any such actions are unauthorized and, subsequent to an investigation, the offending nation shall be subject to punishment by the alliance in which the offender is a member in a manner which is agreeable to both alliances. 2. Punishment could consist of any of the following, singly or in any combination of, and including but not limited to; reprimand, reparations, expulsion, sanctions, or military reprisals. Article 2: Mutual Defense 1. Both alliances shall come to the defense of the other with diplomacy, financial aid, and/or military support in the event either is attacked. The signatory that has been attacked may request the form of the aid provided in whatever combination is required, or may request that no aid be provided. 2. Signatories shall begin providing aid in accordance with Article 2.1 within 48 hours of a request being made. 3. Neither signatory is required to provide assistance should either signatory initiate hostilities, either unilaterally or as a result of honoring of outside agreements, with a foreign body. Attacks against said signatory resulting from these hostilities are likewise not subject to the requirements of Article 2.1. 4. If either signatory initiates hostilities with another alliance, the other signatory has the option, but not the obligation, to come to the formers aid by any means the latter deems fit. Article 3: Information Sharing 1. Both alliances are encouraged to share information relating to matters about their alliance in order to foster trust and friendship. 2. Both alliances are encouraged to visit the forums and IRC channels of the other and to have fun. 3. Trades, where appropriate, shall be encouraged but not required. Article 4: Interpretation 1. Both signatories agree to interpret and enforce this treaty according to the spirit of friendship and trust with which it is signed. 2. In the event of a disagreement on the interpretation or enforcement of this treaty, both signatories shall seek a diplomatic solution within 48 hours. :a) The 48-hour negotiation period shall not take precedence over the 48-hour period specified in Article 2.2, and both shall occur concurrently. 3. If both parties cannot come to an agreement within the 48-hours allotted, this treaty shall be cancelled after 48 hours as per Article 5. Article 5: Cancellation 1. This treaty may be cancelled by either party as a result of: :a ) Conflict of interest with other agreements that can not be resolved satisfactorily between the undersigned. :b ) Failure of one signatory to respond to the notification of an incident as required in Article 2.2. :c ) Voluntary withdrawal of either signatory. :d ) Inability of both signatories to come to an agreement under Article 4 2. A period of 48 hours shall elapse, regardless of cause, before actual cancellation of this pact will occur. At the end of the 48 hours this treaty will revert to a Non-Aggression Pact, at which point diplomatic talks shall begin to determine if cancellation of the NAP is desired. Signatories Ratified September 6, 2007 and Amended October 27, 2008 Signed for The Order of the Paradox: *Gustav II Adolf, Grandmaster *Crymson, Grand Hospitaller *CRex, Grand Chancellor *DrDan, Ambassador to OG :Amendment: :*Grandmaster Bodvar Jarl :*Grand Hospitaller Unspeakable Evil :*Grand Chancellor Avernite Signed for Old Guard: *Genobadass, Old Guard Triumvir of External Affairs *Big Owl, Old Guard Triumvir of Internal Affairs *Reyne, Old Guard Triumvir of Operations :Amendment: :*Triumvir of External Affairs Reyne Mordigan, Unofficial MooHeifer of NPO :*Triumvir of Operations Sun WuKong :*Triumvir of Internal Policy Pete Stevens Category:The Order of the Paradox Category:Old Guard